Freddy's new partner
by Bumpedmyhead
Summary: So Fred Kruger gets a new partner. One shot, maybe a story I'm not to sure yet. This one was because well I enjoy Nightmare on Elm Street *sighs* through I know he would kill me it seems nice though


**SOOOOOOO Guys me and my Dork were talking about badies that we would enjoy working for, here is my idea of what I would be like... :D Strange and I know it**

She was more than happy to go to bed, even with all the attacks on the Elm Street kids, everyone thought she was weird she welcomed him into her dreams. She welcomed him into her mind and yet he never came. "Rose it's time for bed honey and no more Freddy Kruger stuff okay? He isn't real he is like Bigfoot or Nessie" her mother dismissed her like she was some fan girl. "But mom he is real look at all the deaths on Elm street" She said whining. "Rose that is enough I mean it, why couldn't you be like other kids and be afraid of him" She said slamming the door. Rose rolled over and looked out her window, truth is she didn't know why she wasn't scared of him. She just wanted to meet him, she guessed that was harder than it sounded.

She drifted off to sleep the usual dreams came to her, much to her dismay. But just as she was about to give up hope she saw the sweater that everyone said he wore. "Hey there Gal, why don't you make this easy for me and come here" Rose squealed with excitement and nearly flew over to him. He started at her as she bounced and giggled to see him standing in front of her. "You aren't afraid of me?" "No sir not one bit, truth be told I admire your work really I do" She said rocking back on her heels like a teacher's pet looking for a treat. "Oh um then why am I here? After all I only visit people who are scared of me" he said scratching his head puzzled at this strange little girl. "I was scared, scared I'd never get to meet you. Wow you are so amazing in person." She squeaked as she spoke. "Are those the real blades? Like that you know, you kill people with?" She asked grabbing the glove and putting it on.

By now Freddy is more than ready to leave, not only is this girl not afraid him BUT SHE WONT SHUT UP. Freddy just wanted to kill her but he could bring himself to do it, after all it isn't every day you find someone who can understand hard work. While he was conflicted with what to do about her, Rose was just prattling away about how she always wanted to meet him and that she really did love his work and that his blades were the finest she had ever seen. "Ha I could get used to this, this girl is stoking my ego and she is about as nuts as I am" He thought to himself looking at the chattering girl who still had his blades.

"Rose?" He called out sweetly "Yes sir?" she answer back nearly jumping at his voice, "Can I have my blades back dear, they are very important to me after all you know." She passed him the blades watching as he twisted and moved them as one. "Rose how would you like to be my assistant?" "Oh you mean it sir? You truly mean it?" She asked jumping up and down, "Yes my dear I do" He help out his hand. "Come on don't be afraid after all you never were to begin with I'll need someone to take my place when the time comes dear" He smiled as she took his hand, and changed her into a female version of him, "Oh sir this is so awesome " She said Squeaking. "Now it's time to prove yourself, all you have to do it kill the one person who always torments you and you will forever by my side." Freddy leaned back eyeing her just to see if she had what it takes.

And just to his surprise she disappeared and reappeared with someone's head, "And who might I ask is this." "It's my mom" She said happily "She said you weren't real I just wanted her to see that you were" She giggled and then tossed the head a sided and skipped away into someone else's dream. Freddy picked up the head and looked towards where she had skipped, "Man I thought I had issues but the girl? Well she's got a lot more than me, but I can't let her have all the fun" He smiled and went off to the next dream, with his new partner in crime.


End file.
